Autumn Is Always The Best Time
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Yami and Anzu has been dating for three years. Anzu found out she was pregnant. How he hey get through with a human being living inside of her? Warning: Lots of Curse words! NO LEMON AT ALL, but some little..stuff. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Anzu and Yami were dating for three years. Some arguments here and there, mainly started by Anzu, but whats relationship without one?

Yami was the same. His perfect grammar never failing to amuse Anzu. Sometimes, she wouldn't even know what some words meant.

Anzu was always trying to get him to laugh. She'd fail shamelessly. So she always stuck to Plan B, tickling. Yami was the most ticklish person Anzu knew.

They loved each other dearly. They decided one evening, that they would start a family. They wanted a child, To be married, with a home. Instead of their apartment in Domino.

Of course, they wouldn't want to rush it. But one particular night changed that. Anzu and Yami...I guess you can say, showed their love to each other..

Yami was afraid he'd gotten her pregnant, which didn't matter anyways. After that month, Anzu felt some changes in her body. Mostly in her stomach. She knew it was it. She was sure.

But just in case, she still took the test. It was positive. She was excited and afraid at the same time.

She'd been hiding it for two weeks now. She wanted to tell him at the right time, at the right place.

It was Autumn, which was her favorite season. The leaves were red, yellow, and brown, the air was chilly but not too cold, and it smelt like nature. Everything was perfect.

She decided to ask him to go out today, and walk around. Then she'd find a perfect spot, and then tell him.

Anzu was in the bedroom, fixing the bed, while Yami was downstairs, cleaning up. She tip toed down the stairs, careful not to startle him, and saw him stretching. She walked closer to him. "Finished already?" Anzu said, referring to the cleaning.

He turned to look at her, then smiled. "Yes. It gets done faster when you start earlier."

She returned the smile. She hugged him. "Yami..."

"Yes, Anzu?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Can we walk around the city, later? I really want to see the new decorations they put up for fall."

He thought. "We still have many things to do though..." She hugged him tighter. "Please? It can wait.."

He sighed a bit. "I suppose." Her eyes brightened. "Thank you!" She said kissing him, catching him off guard.

Yami loved when she was happy. He would give anything for it. He kissed her back. "Anything for you."

She played with his blond bangs. "I also need to tell you something important."

His eyes filled with worry. "What is it Anzu?" She giggled. "It's a surprise!"

"I'm not very fond of suprises. Please let me know if it's depressing or exciting. "

She poked his cheek. "It's a suprissse." Later that day, they got dressed to go out into the city. They wore warm clothes, but not heavy.

They walked out their apartment. They walked down the sidewalk of Domino, with their hands intertwined with each others.

Just as expected, everything was decorated. There was fake fall leaves for decoration on shops, and real one's on the ground. It smelt like nature. The air was cooler than excepted. Everywhere they looked, it was either red, orange, brown, or all. Perfect.

They walked around for a while, visiting shops and window shopping. It was mostly Anzu, looking around. She'd go into a feminine shop, dragging Yami along with her. He'd have to sit down awkwardly, waiting for her to come back, just like every other girls boyfriend.

She ended up with a total of ten bags, from ten different stores, Yami having to hold them all.

Anzu decided that it was time. They walked over to a hill where nobody was. There was a tree, filled with blossoms. It was the evening, so it was the best place to see the sunset. She tugged his hand. "Yami, can sit over there for awhile?" Anzu said pointing to the hill.

He looked over, then nodded. They walked over to the hill and sat on the grass. They could hear the crunch of the crisp leaves. Anzu stared at the view, a gradient of orange, yellow and a bit of red, with a bright sun to top it off. "Isn't it pretty?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yes, it'a gorgeous.."

Anzu looked at the grass, getting a nervous feeling in her stomach. Yami looked at her. "Anzu, what was it... You wanted to tell me?"

She pressed her lips together. "Anzu? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She took a deep breath. Her azure eyes, looking into his amethyst ones. "Yes, i'm fine... I almost forgot about telling you..."

"What is it?" He said getting a little worried. Anzu smiled. Tears started to well up in her eyes. The tears rolled down her cheeks. "Y-Yami..."

"Anzu...Please tell me whats wrong.." He said gently, now holding both of her hands.

"Yami...I-I'm...I'm..." He looked into her eyes, with worry. "Your?..."She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant..."

They stared at each other, with the cool wind blowing on them. Yami held her hands tighter. "Are...Are you playing with me?.." Knowing her, it may or may not be a joke.

She shook her head. Yami's heart began beating faster. He let go of her hands, with his shaking. Yami buried his face in his hands. Anzu heard silent sobs. Her eyes widened. "Yami..." He was crying.

He rarely cried. No one could ever get him to if they wanted to. Anzu was the only one who witnessed him cry, which was probably twice in three years. Tears began forming in her eyes again.

"Yami, don't-" He cut her off. "No...It' s all my fault..." He said, his voice shaky. "I was afraid this would happen...I was afraid...Yet, I still did it with you..fuck...I'm so damn stupid!" He said, tears still falling down from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Anzu...I'm sorry..."

He rarely cursed too. She hugged him. "None of this is your fault. It was both of us, and this isn't a bad thing. Now...We can probably have a family."

He hugged her back. "Yes...We can.." He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much..."

She kissed him again. "Me to.." Yami presses his forehead on hers gently moved his lips upon hers, her returning it.


	2. Chapter 2

That night they walked back home in silence. Anzu began to get worried. Yami unlocked the door, holding it open for Anzu. She walked in and headed right to their room.

She took a shower and changed out of her clothes. She walked out into the living room slowly. Yami was sitting on the couch thinking really hard. She sighed and sat next to him, and stared at him.

Of course, he knew she was there, he just didn't look. After a long minute, he sighed. "Anzu," He said gently. "Please don't stare at me. You know I don't like that." Still not looking at her.

Was he mad at her? Or at himself? Anzu glared at him. "Thats why I'm doing it, so I can get your attention."

He looked at her. "My attention is all yours. It's _always_ yours." He said sarcastically.

Anzu began to fill up with anger, then sadness. "Why are you so mad? It's weird! Shouldn't I be the mad one?"

Yami clenched his hands as if to hit her, but he'd never hit a girl, he swore on it. "You will never understand! You never do!" He yelled.

It was silent. Anzu's eyes became teary, until she busted out crying. She cried in her hands.

Yami instantly felt bad. The sight of her crying made him break apart. And knowing he was the one who caused her to do it, it was even worse. "Anzu-"

"I'm sorry I don't understand!" She said running off to the room and slamming the door shut. Yami looked at the door.

His eyes began to burn. He makes her cry of course, but the tears are from joy. Never from sadness, until now.

It was all his fault, he thought. He took his anger out on her, even though there was nothing to be angry about. He was afraid. Anzu was the one with the child inside of her, not him! How could he do such a thing!? He thought about the seed inside of her. Their very own child. It was exciting at the most.

Yami thought he was stupid. He slowly got up to walked to the door. He tried turning the knob, but it was locked. He was locked out of his own room. He decided to knock twice. "Anzu, are you in ther-" He face palmed. Of course she was in there.

"Leave me ALONE YAMI!" He frowned. "Listen Anzu, I'm sorry. I took my anger out on you because I-"

"I don't why anymore! I'm going to Yugi's house!" Woah wait, what?

"What?"

"You heard me!" She said still crying. Yami heard rumbling in the room. "N-No! Wait! Why?"

The rumbling stopped. "Because.." She said calming down. "I need...To talk to someone. I'm sleeping over his house."

Yami's heart was broken. He, himself, broke it. "But Anzu...I said I was-" The door swung open, hitting on Yami's head. Anzu stormed out with a bag.

Sharp pain was coming from his forehead. He didn't have time to worry about that right now. Anzu was by the front door, getting ready to open it. Yami ran in front of her. "Anzu-D-Don't-I.." He stuttered.

"Move, leave me alone!" She said as she tried to push past him. It was like...a push-a-war.

Yami hugged Anzu by her waist. "P..Please. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose...I was afraid of what...what we might go through...I'm sorry for taking it out on you.." He rested his face on her shoulder. "I really love you...More than anything in the world...I would die if you leave me forever...But..." He loosened her. "If you want to go...Do what you must...But please come back to me..."

Anzu blushed. "I will..For the baby right..." He looked a little hurt.

"You will only come back for the baby...?"

"No,-"

"Anzu," He said. "Do you love me..." He said, not looking at her face.

Anzu was confused. Why was he doing this? "What do you mean...Of course I do."

"Then-" He shook his head. Yami didn't want another argument. "Forget I said anything."

He kissed her deeply. Then walked away, into the room. Anzu sighed, then walked away to her car and drove off.

It started to rain. Once Anzu arrived, she parked by their mailbox. She looked at their house. A nice, comfy, two story home.

The rain poured on her as she walked to the door. She rang the doorbell. She Rebecca's voice say 'Coming!', from inside the house. The door unlocked and there was standing, a blonde with blue eyes and frekles. "Anzu!" She hugged her. Anzu smiled and returned the hug. "Hi Rebecca!"

"How have you been! I can't wait for you to stay over, were gonna have so much funnnn!" She said jumping up and down. Anzu sighed. "Yea, but I also need to talk to you..."

"Sure thing! Come in, it's raining and it's cooold!" She said rubbing her arms.

"Rebecca?" Anzu heard Yugis voice from afar. "Is it Anzu?"

"Yes yes yes!" Anzu whole mood lightened up, she was so happy to see her two, short bestfriends. Yugi ran up to anzu and hugged her. "Anzzuuuu! How are you!"

"Well, i've felt better!" She said. Yugi let her go. "What do you mean?"

"...Thats what I came here to talk about."

"Okay.." They walked to the living room. "Wow..Your house is very pretty, compared to me and Yami's apartment...We should really get a house..." She said sadly."

"Thanks! Oh, speaking of Yami, how is he doing?" Rebecca said. Anzu sighed thinking of him. "Afraid."

They sat down on the black leather couch. "Huh? Afraid?"

"First of all, whats happening?" Yugi asked. Anzu smiled sadly. "I'm pregnant..."

"What!?" They shouted in unsion. Anzu was not suprised at their reaction. "Seriously!?" Rebecca said. She nodded. "It's true."

"And i'm assuming Yami's the father? ...I hope he is? Please tell me he is."

Anzu laughed. "Of course he is." He laughed. "Phew...Congratulations, But why don't you seem happy?"

She sighed. "Well you see...I'm very happy, and excited at the most."

"But...?" She felt her eyes burn. "I...I don't think Yami's happy...He seemed happy at first, but then he started to get mad, sad, and afraid..."

Yugi placed his hand on his cheek. "I think it's normal."

Rebecca nodded. "It makes sense. The male's are usually more afraid then the female. Then, most of the time, they leave the women with the baby and disappear."

Anzu's heart dropped. "What!? No, no, no! He's gonna leave me!? I'll kick his butt! B-But..He'll actually...?"

Yugi patted me on the back. "No. She doesn't mean he will. Yami isn't that type of person. He loves you."

Anzu swallowed air, weird. "I know...I kind of feel bad for leaving him alone."

Yugi smiled. "It's okay. I'll talk to him when I go to my Game Shop. He said he'd come tommorow to help."

"Okay...Thanks Yugi, Rebecca." They nodded.

"Tommorow, lets go to different game shops and look for the new duel monsters cards that came out last week!" Rebecca said to Anzu.

Even though Anzu wasn't really into that stuff, she nodded smiling. She though Yugi and Rebecca were cute. Two duel monster obsessed shorties in love.

Anzu slept in their guest room. She lay in the bed touching her stomach. It was only a matter of time until it grew...

The Next Day..

Anzu woke up normally. She'd set her phone alarm to 8:30 AM everyday. She did her morning routine and went to change. As she put her shirt on she felt something. She froze. "No.." She lifted up her shirt. She almost fainted. Her stomach had gotten bigger. "It's already growing..."

The Game Shop...

Yami promised to help Yugi out in his game shop. He opened the glass door, causing the bell on it to jingle. The game shop too, was decorated in fall decor.

Yugi was in the back taking out some boxes. "Hey Yami!"

"Hey..." As soon as he walked in the shop, he got goosebumps and shivered. "Why is it so damn cold in here...Are you trying to kill yourself?" He said adjusting the air conditioning.

"No, of course not. I'm keeping it cold because when it gets really hot, you can't breath in here. Now thats trying to kill yourself."

Yami helped unpack some boxed which contained duel monsters card packs, board games, card games, some manga books and toy figurines. They shelved them in silence. But someone had to break it.

"So Yami," He said putting down a manga. "I heard you did it with Anzu."

He froze, then shrugged. "That was a few months ago.."

Yugi nodded. "But she's pregnant, I heard." Yami smiled a bit. "Yeah..."

"Are you excited?" Yugi said getting another stack of manga books. "Of course I am...I just get this weird feeling..."

Yugi smiled. "I didn't know you had to guts to even do it with her..."

Yami glared at him. "That would be my line, even though I may not be saying it anytime soon."

Yugi fake laughed. "Ha ha, funny." Yami thought about Anzu. His eyes went wide. A couple months ago they...Thats means Anzu was pregnant for almost two weeks before telling him. He shook his head. All that mattered was her. "Yugi,"

"Yes."

"Have you...Noticed any changes in Anzu?" He shook his head. "Besides her mood, no."

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm reffering to her stomach."

"Oh! Now that I think about it...No." Yami gave him a look. "You know what...I'll check myself..."

"So your going to lift her shirt up out of nowhere and assume she's not going to suspect anything? Good luck!"

"You may have a good point...But what I am going to assume is that she'd tell me about it."

Yugi nodded. "She's really sad because she thinks your not happy.."

"What?"

"Maybe you should...show it more."

Yami sighed. "She left last night, after I yelled at her...Which is why she was at your place, sorry." Yugi looked at him puzzled. "Why did you yell at her?"

"Because," He said looking down. "...I don't really know. I was kind of angry at myself that night... So I took it out on her. Now i'm even more mad at myself."

"Oh...But, you do sort of have a temper." Yami scowled. "That's not helping at all."

"You see?"

Yami closed his eyes and clenched his hands. "I want to see how she's doing... I hope she's okay... I also hope she's not throwing up or having any symptoms from pregnancy...I'm probably wrong."

Yugi frowned. "I know i'm not helping at all. I feel bad for you and Anzu. But you guys will get through it. If I got Rebecca pregnant," He laughed. "I'd probably faint."

Yami smiled. "Thanks for trying to help. I'm going to call her." Yugi nodded and smiled back.

Yami walked outside and took out his phone and called her. Ring once...Ring twice...Third time...Last... A beeping sound came. He sighed and pulled at his bangs. He walked back in the shop.

"Any luck?"

He shook his head. "B...But i'm sure s-she's okay... She'll be okay...I hope she's okay... She has to be okay...What she's not okay!?" His heart began to beat faster.

Yugi put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, she went out with Rebecca today. She's fine."

Even though he said that, it went right out of Yami's other ear. He stared at the wall. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Yami..."

"I'll be right back..." He said walking out again. He dialed Anzu's phone number and called her again. "Please answer..."

Ring once...Ring Twice...Ring three times... Yami closed his eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Yamis eyes shot open. "ANZU!"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Your okay right? Are you doing okay? Are you sick!?"

"Calm down! I'm fine! Why are you so worried?"

Yami closed his eyes tightly. "What do you mean 'why am I so worried'? Aren't you pregnant!"

"Yes..Oh so thats what your so worried about..."

"What did you think?"

"I thought you were checking on me.."

"What!? I am checking on you!"

"Okay okay okay!" Yami took a deep breath. "You have...No idea..."

"Oh boy, now your gonna say i'm clueless huh?"

"No...No...no...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you...And I'm really happy about our child... What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well...The way you were acting."

"It was just so sudden...I'm sorry."

He could feel her through the device. She smiled sadly. "I know...Are you going to leave me like other men now..."

Yami felt like he was stabbed and ran over. "Anzu...W...W...Anzu...Why would I leave you...Why would you even have thoughts about that.."

"Sorry I just-"

"Anzu! You are the most beautiful girl I know! You have made my thought on life more acceptable! Your special to me! Thats why I love you!... You have no idea how much I love you! Even if you stop loving me someday, I know I wouldn't be able to get you out of my heart. I just...I want to know how your doing! If you ever leave me, I will...I will take my life... I...I'm s

He said with tears running down his eyes. Anzu felt a tear fall down her eyes. "Y-Yami...I was so selfish.. I thought you were going to break up..."

Yami smiled. "Anzu, you know I would never.."

She smiled. "I know."

"I love you." Yami said.

"I love you more."

"I love you even more."

"Okay, you got me" Anzu said. He laughed. She loved when he laughed, because it's very rare.

"I always do. I'll see you later. I hope.. Thats if your coming...?"

"Yes, it was just one day silly. Virtural kiss."

He laughed, again. "Heh, returned." They hung up. Yami smiled and walked back into the game shop. Yugi looked at him. "I'm assuming it went well?"

"Why assume if you were watching?" He laughed. "Damn."

 _Domino Mall..._

Rebecca was looking at some duel monster cards. "I wonder if I should get an exodia peice or toon dark magician girl.. Yugi says toon dark magician girl reminds me of him...hmm.."

Anzu was better than ever all her worries were gone, and Yamis words made her blush. "I think you should get both of them. You should keep the exodia peice for yourself, and give Yugi toon dark magician girl. So that way, you have a rare exodia peice and everytime Yugi plays toon dark magician girl, it'll remind him of you."

Her eyes widened. "Your right! Thanks!" She said grabbing them both and going to the cash register. Anzu smiled. Yami loved duel monsters as much as Yugi and Rebecca. She looked around. She wondered what duel monster reminded him of her. She texted him

 _Anzu: What duel monster makes you think about me?_

He answered instantly.

 _Yami:_ _Why do you ask?_

 _Anzu: Just answer the question!_

 _Yami:_ _None._

 _Anzu: What?_

 _Yami: None of them remind me of you._

 _Anzu: Why not...?_

 _Yami: Because none of them are perfect like you._

Anzu blushed.

 _Anzu: Stop trying to be cute._

 _Yami: Why don't you stop being cute?_

She blushed again.

 _Anzu: Your trying to make me blush on purpose!_

 _Yami: Maybe so._

Anzu glared at the phone then smiled.

 _Yami:_ _I have to help Yugi out with the shop or else he'll 'beat me up'_

 _Anzu: Ohhhh really? Okay._

 _Yami: I love you._

 _Anzu: Me to_.

Anzu waited outside of the duel monster store for Rebecca. She came out jumping. "What made you so happy?"

She clutched her bag. "Oh my gosh Anzu! I got three exodia peices for free. Free! This guy said I can get it free because I was cute! I went with the act, who would miss this chance? I bought toon dark magician girl though."

Anzu smiled. "Thats great. Your not falling for him right?"

"Him? Oh please, that ugly guy? No one's better than my cutie pie Yugi!"

Anzu laughed. Rebbeca smirked. "Soo, why were you so happy on the phone?"

The browned hair girl blushed. "Yami...H-"

"Don't worry! I know." She said teasingly. "Anyways, Yami and Yugi's at the game shop right? Let's go. Duel cards are much cheaper there."

Anzu nodded unsurly. She was a little nervous to see Yami. They walked to the game shop, still cool outside.

They arrived at the shop. "Oh cool! Yugi put some new duel cards up! Let's go!" Rebecca said grabby her arm and running, but not moving.

Anzu was frozen blushing. "Anzuuuu! Let's go!"

"I-I can't.."

"Why not? Yami's in there!"

"Thats why! I'm..." Rebecca tried dragging her. "Come on!"

"No!"

Yugi was putting money into the cash register, and stopped when he heard something. "Whats...that?"

Rebbeca stopped. "Fine! I'll just tell him your here!" She said running inside. "No! Rebe..."

The blonde ran inside, making the bell flip over on the door. "Yugi!" She said running to him and kissing him.

"Rebecca, was that you? Yelling?" She sighed. "Anzu doesn't want to come inside, since Yami's here."

"Oh, I see..." Yami walked out of the back room. Rebecca ran up to him. "Hi Yami, how are you? You want your dark magician, Yugi won't give me his!"

He stared down at her, knowing she was shorter than Yugi. "Um, Hello and...No."

"Why not!"

"The same reason why I wouldn't give it to you last time, and why are you still after it anyways?"a

Rebecca frowned. "I knew it! Spiky heads are meanies!"

"Hey, calm down..." She sat on a chair. "Anyways, Yami your girlfriend is outside..."

Everything in his body stopped. "Anzu?"

"Who else! Man you sure are dumb." He glared at her. "Why isn't she in here?"

"Dunno. She's nervous to see you I guess."

He started to sweat. Yami went to walk outside, but Yugi grabbed his arm. "How about you hide?"

"What? No-" Yugi and Rebecca pushed him in the room.

"Hey! You cant-"

"Just hide!" Rebecca said. He sat down in the freezing room with his arms crossed.

Rebecca went outside and found Anzu sitting on the sidewalk. "Anzu, you can come inside. Yami went out to buy something from the store."

Anzu stood up. "Why didn't i see him walk out?"

"H-He went out through the back." Anzu and Rebecca walked in.

"Hi Yugi..."

"Hi Anzu..." He said looking at Rebecca. She nodded.

Yugi smiled. "Anzu, can you get me a box from the back room?"

She nodded. "Sure." Anzu walked into the back room and heard snickering from behind her. She looked into the room to find no box, but her boyfriend.

Anzu was very suprised, and tried to run out, but the two little duel freaks locked them in there. "Hey! Yugi, Rebecca! Let me-us out!"

Yami was just very confused. He didn't know they were planning this, but he was not suprised.

They stood in silence. Anzu looked at him. "Did you plan this!"

"Not really."

"Oh, so you knew about it."

"No. They told me to hide in here then this happened, are you mad?"

She played with her fingers. "No, just mad."

He didn't even bother to say anything. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Even though I said it already, I'm very sorry."

"I know."

He looked into her azure eyes. Yami slowly moved upwards, then kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back, putting her arms around his neck.

They kissed each other deeply. He slowly inserted his tounge in her mouth, which he never did. Of course, only during the creation of the little one, he did.

Anzu was kind of hesitant, because they literally in Yugi's game shop, in the back, making out. Anyone could unlock the door and come in.

She opened her mouth a bit for him, then his tounge explored her mouth.

Rebecca and Yugi were sitting down, bored. "Maybe we should let them out now."

Yugi nodded. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Are you guys-"

He saw them making out. His mouth dropped open. Rebecca started to laugh. "One minute, their 'I'm mad at him and she's mad at me' then their eating each other's faces off, hahaha!"

Anzu and Yami quickly parted. Anzu blushed.

Yami's face flushed deep. Not because they were kissing, but because someone witnessed it. He thought it was not formal and was 'immature to kiss like that.

"No making out in the shop you two."

They started to laugh, expect Yami. He just smiled because he was glad everything was back to normal. Well, sort of.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Yami and Anzu went home after Rebecca and Yugi left.

It was midnight, and Anzu was in the bed. While Yami was looking at his duel monster cards.

Anzu touched her stomach, then sighed. She looked over to Yami. "Why are you looking at your cards?"

It was silent. She rolled her eyes. He never answered her. He glanced at her, knowing she was getting annoyed. "No specific reason..."

All Anzu could hear was the swiping of his cards. She wondered if it had to do with her being pregnant...Of course not.

She suddenly had a great question to ask him. "Yami,"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Anzu asked. He stared at the wall. ".. What do you mean exactly?"

She laughed. "The baby silly. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

Yami thought about it. He had never even thought about the gender. "..I don't really care."

"Nope. That wasn't an option." Yami smirked. "Fine," He said. " A boy."

She face palmed. "I should've known, since your boy..."

"Like I said though, It doesn't matter." Yami said looking at his deck of cards.

Anzu looked at it, to him. "Why do you want a boy?"

He shrugged. "I want to-...Nevermind."

"No, tell me!" Yami smiled at his dueling deck. "I want to teach him duel monsters..."

She smiled. "Why can't you teach a girl duel monsters? There aren't a lot of girl players you know..."

"Your right... Besides, I think a girl would be a better option...Even though I don't know the first thing about a child..."

Anzu shook her head. "I'm sure you do. You know everything!"

Yami looked into her azure eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Well...You seem like you know everything. You always..."

Yami put away his cards. "Thats because most people see me only when playing duel monsters. When I'm serious. Of course, I'm good at it so i'll know all the answers. But when i'm not playing it... That's a different story.."

"What?"

"I haven't had a lot of interaction with girls so...As you can see, I'm not very good at talking with them..."

"What about me? You talk fine to me."

"Thats because I know you. I know what you will do. What your reaction would be. How you are... So I never know what to expect from other women..."

"So thats why?" Yami shook his head. "No. First of all, girls find me 'attractive for some damn reason.."

Yami sighed."Anyways...I have plenty more reasons but i'm tired..." He said laying down.

They sat in silence. "Are you awake?" Anzu asked.

"I'm asleep." She glared at him, then went to sleep.

 _2:00 AM..._

Anzu sat up fast. She felt her stomach. She felt something coming up. She quickly ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet. She closed the door, locking herself in the bathroom.

Yami woke up from the noise. He noticed Anzu wasn't next to him. He heard noise from the bathroom. He whole body reacted, falling off bed. He got up and hit his head on the wall. He walked to the bathroom wobbly. "Anzu!" He said knocking on the door. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm..."

"Let me in!"

Anzu unlocked the door. "I'm fine Yami-"

"No your not! Stop lieing to me Anzu!"

"Okay, i'm not fine..." She hugged him. "But your over reacting."

Yami closed his eyes. "I'm overreacting this, i'm overreacting that...I'm always overreacting right.." Anzu looked at his face. His forehead was bleeding. "Yami..What happened yo

He touched it. Blood was on his fingers. "I hit my head..."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to rest." He kissed her on the forehead. "Please."

She smiled and nodded. Yami turned the light off and closed the door. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. There was a wine bottle on the counter. Why was it out? They barely drank.

He picked it up. He stared at it. Yami shook his head and put it down. He gets drunk easily. And after he drinks it, he gets sick.

But was it true that it can calm you? Maybe a little won't hurt.. He drank some. It was working.. He drank more. More. And more.

Then the bottle was full, to halfway full. He began to become light headed. He dropped the bottle, making it break on the floor.

He walked to the living room and fell on his knees. Words just flew past his mind. Pregancy...Pregnancy...Pregnancy.

Yami began to cough and gag and cry at the same time.

He felt like his was dieing. He fell on the floor clutching his head. Tears fell down his eyes. He tried to stand up but his couldn't. He crawled to the front door and opened it.

He pulled his hair and screamed. He screamed like he was getting stabbed.

Yami didn't give a damn if people were sleeping. He gagged more then threw up.

Yami was breathing hard. "Damnit..."

Anzu ran outside and covered her mouth. "Yami! What are you doing out here?! Are you okay."

He looked at her. She was sweating while holding her stomach. His eyes widened. He struggled to get up. "A-Anzu! No, please! Go back! It's not good for you to be standing up..."

She tried to kneel down by him. "O-Ow..."

"Please! Don't! Anzu, please don't do that!" He wasn't breathing right. He fell. "Yami!"

8:00 PM

Yami was in a dark place. He was floating. He had no worries.

But he wondered... What happened? Where was Anzu? Where was he? But more importantly... ANZU!

Yami's eyes opened he sat up fast. He looked around. His was in a white room, in a hospital bed. Needles were stuck in his arms. He was in a hospital.

How did he get here? What happened to him? Where was Anzu?

Then, the door opened slowly. A women in a nurse outfit with long blonde hair walked in. She closed the door. "Oh, your up."

He stared at her. She sat next to him on a chair. "How are you feeling?" She said smiling.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." She said writing something down on a paper. "It seems you weren't breathing right, then fainted."

That's right... He started to remember. "It looks like you can leave now. But I still need to do some checks."

He rolled his eyes. He hated hospitals. Doing extra things for no reason. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to cuss someone out."

She laughed awkwardly. "Well I don't know how old you have to be to do that. So your real age please?"

"20."

"Thank you. Whats your name?"

"Yami."

After many more questions, and Yami struggling to keep his cool, she was done. "Okay, Done." Yami got up but he was pushed back down. "I need to take the needles off you, right?" She pushed her chest on him.

He was uncomfortable. "You can put your cleavage away. I'm not interested."

She took the neddles out, got off him, and smiled. "One more question..."

He looked at her, annoyed. "Are you single?" She asked.

"No, i'm not single. And I don't think the rules for your job includes trying to hit on your patients does it?"

"N-No..." She blushed and touched his face. "I just think your sooo hot..."

Yami scowled and removed her hand. "And I think I need to know where the exit is outside. And I think you need to tell me where it is."

"Its down the hall on your left." He walked out. "Call me!" The blonde yelled.

Yami walked down the hall. "I don't even have your phone number dumbass..." He said under his breath. Yami hated girls like her! All his concern was to find Anzu. He looked at the clock. It was 8:20 PM. He fainted around 2 in the morning.

He was uncausious all day! He arrived in the front lobby. Anzu wasn't in sight. Only two women with nurse outfits on, drinking coffee and gossiping. He walked outside.

He took out his phone and tried to call her. She didn't answer. He groaned. "She's probably worried about me... She can't be stressed out."

He called Yugi. He answered. "Hello?"

"Yugi! Do you know where Anzu is? Have you heard from her?"

"Do you know where I can get a 'Hello Yugi' ?"

Yami clenched his hand. "I have no time for this! Just answer my question!"

"Fine, just calm down! Anzu came over for a little while. She told us what happened to you. Her stomachs been hurting too. All she could talk about is 'I wonder if Yami's okay'. Are you even okay? You both should stop stressing over one another."

Yami closed his eyes. "How am I supposed to if shes pregnant. She can't be the one stressing."

"She went home so maybe you should go and suprise her."

Yami nodded. "Without the suprise part, your right."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bye." Yami tried to run, but his whole body was sore.

So he walked.

It was dark and chilly. He arrived at 9:00. He opened the door and shut it with his back, breathing hard. He fell onto the couch. "It was definitely not wise to walk..." He said catching his breath while laying down.

Yami then heard sobbing. He immediately knew who it was. He hopped up from the couch and ran to the room. It was locked.

"I'm so ugly!" Anzu said crying. "Yami will think i'm ugly now!" She cried more. "I bet I was the one who made him faint!"

She screamed and cried. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yami covered his ears wincing. "DAMN ANZU! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!" He yelled through her screaming.

It went silent. "No! Yamiiiiiii!" She wined more.

"Anzu, please calm down and unlock the door."

She sniffled and unlocked it slowly. Yami walked in. His eyes widened.

Her hair was messed up, her face was red, her eyes were blood shot. The whole room was messy.

"Anzu..."

Her lips quivered. "Yami!" She hugged his torso and stuffed her face in his shirt. "I was so worried about you and...and! You must hate me now!" Anzu said crying all her tears out in his shirt.

He stroked her hair. "Shh...It's okay..." He said trying to calm her. "Just tell me what happened."

"L-Look!" She said lifted her shirt up. It grew more.

He couldn't show any nervousness nor be scared. He only smiled. Yami picked her up and jumped on the bed with her. He kissed her deeply. "Y-Yami?"

"So you actually thought I would hate you because our child is growing?" He wiped her tears. "No matter what, i will always love you. Your very beautiful Anzu..." He kissed her again. He gently bit her bottom lip. She blushed and took her lips away from his.

"Anzu?.."

"I don't know why I thought that... A-Anyways, are you okay?" She said pushing him off of her. He frowned. "I'm fine Anzu. Stop worrying about me."

"So you don't want me to worry about you?"

"No. And Anzu? How did I get to the hospital?"

"I call an ambulance." Yami's phone started to ring. And unknown number was calling. He answered. "Hello?.."

"Oh my gosh it's really you!" A female voice shrieked. He recognised that voice... "Yeah, it's really me. So who are you?"

"Your best friend silly!"

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"It's MANAAAAAA!" His eyes widened. "Seriously..?"

"Yes Yami! Are you that stupid!?"

"Mana! How!?" Yami hasen't seen her since they were 16. They were childhood friends.

"I want to see your faceeee!"

"Mana, how did you get my phone number? And how are you calling, aren't you in Egypt?"

"I just came to Japan yesterday for a visit. Can I see you tommorow?! Please please please please!"

"Yes but-"

"YAY! SEND ME YOUR ADRESS, I'LL COME BY TOMMOROW SO I CAN SEE YOU!"

"Okay but-"

"Whatever whatever! See you tommorow!"

He sighed. She always called him 'atemu' for no reason.

Anzu walked up to him. "Who was it?"

"It was my friend I haven't seen in a long time. She said she'll come over tommorow. If it's fine with you.."

"Yeah, sure." He glanced at her stomach. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Stop looking Yami!"

"Sorry, i'm sorry."

The Next Day..

Yami was cleaning up the house. Anzu was in the bathroom taking a shower.

After Yami was done, he waited patiently for Mana to come.

Anzu had no idea who this 'Mana' was. But what she know was that she's a girl and is really hyper.

Anzu stayed in the room, not wanting to come out. Yami was in the living room wondering why. Then he heard a big bang on the door. He looked outside the window. It was Mana. She banged on the door more. "LET ME INNNNNNN!"

He walked to the door cautiously. "I will. But will you stop screaming?"

"Yes." Yami unlocked the door. Mana ran in and jumped on him. "YAMIII!" He fell on the floor with her on top of him. He looked at her suprised. She'd grown so much.

Yami was still taller than her, and he's shorter than Anzu.

"I missed you so much!" She said squeezing his cheeks.

"Me to" He said smiling. "

"Wooow! Look at you! Your so handsome!" She said tickling him. He tried not to laugh, but failed.

"S-Stop!" Anzu walked out of the room, then jumped. Her eyes widened. They both looked at her. Mana smirked. "Oooo yami, who's this? Your girllllfriend?"

"Yes. Get off me." She didn't listen. "Yami has a girlfriend, Yami has a girlfriend!"

"Get off me." He said pushing her off of him. "So whats your name?" She said jumping.

"Uh...Anzu."

"My names MANNNNNNA!"

"I-I know." Yami sighed. "Please stop screaming. And calm down."

She nodded. Yami smiled at Anzu. "Anzu, this is my friend since I was young. Please don't mind her... Hyperness."

Anzu nodded slowly. They gave each other looks. Anzu's was a 'I'm trusting you on this one...' look. Yami's was a 'Please calm down' look.

Mana's was 'I want more sugar' look. Mana started to shake Anzu around. "I can't wait yo know you mooore!"

Yami pulled Mana off her. "Don't shake her so much, she's pregnant." Mana's crystal eyes widened. "Whaaaat!? Yami did you seriously get her pregnant! I can't believe you!"

"Believe me."

"Is it a boy or a girl? Whats the name!?" Yami crossed his arms. "You know, we should find out. I've been wondering about it.."

Anzu fake smiled. "Yami, i'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Really? It's morning...-" Anzu was ready in the room with the door locked. Yami sighed and sat on the couch. Mana sat next to him. "What's wrong with her?"

He shook his head. "It's probably a trait when a women is pregnant. I heard they could be moody... Although she's always moody."

Mana nodded. "She'll start eating sweet things too."

Yami closed his eyes. "Oh yeah!" Mana shouted. "Do you and Anzu want to go to this weird thing called a 'club'!? I've never seen this thing in Egypt! What's it like? I wanna go!"

Yami laughed. "Heh, you wouldn't want to go there.."

"Why not?"

"At clubs you get drunk, make out, have sex and you even fall asleep there. People dance and sometimes rape people there. People think it's fun but... Me personally, I don't think so."

"Oh.."

"If I was caught there without Anzu knowing, I will be killed by her."

Mana squeezed his arm. "Sounds fun! Let's go!"

"No Mana, it's dangerous." She smiled. "I have fists, legs, teeth and my Dark Magician Girl Rod. What could go wrong?"

He shrugged. "You have a point. But I have a pregnant girlfriend to take care of. I have no time to get high and makeout with some slut. Anzu needs me and I need her."

"Aw, your a great boyfriend. You guys should get married."

"Married?..Why?"

"Why not? You guys love each other."

Yami played with his bangs. "I'm not even thinking about marriage right now. She's only 19 and being pregnant is already too much for her. Maybe when she's 21 or something i'll probably think about it..."

Mana sighed. "I wish you could come to Egypt..."

Yami looked at her sadly. "I can't...You know your father isn't fond of me."

"Don't mind him, he just thought you were trying to get together with me. Now that you have a girlfriend, it will be fine right?"

"No Mana.."

Mana rolles her eyes. "Your stubbornness hasen't changed?"

"Just like your hyperness." They started to laugh.

"Well I gotta go Yami.." He nodded. She hugged him really tight. "Bye!" Mana said running out.

Red formed on his cheek. He face palmed. "No!" He shook his head. "I can't!"

Anzu slowly walked out the room. "Why'd she leave?"

"She said she had to." He turned around to look at her. "A-Are you okay?"

"Why are you blushing..." His eyes widened. "Blushing? I'm not blushing-"

"Yes you are!" Anzu's eyes starters to burn. "You like her don't you..."

"Of course not!"

"You do!"

He stood up and looked into her eyes. "Anzu I swear I don't like her that way. We're just friends."

She turned away from him. "Anzu. I know you weren't tired earlier.."

Anzu glanced at him. "What? I was.."

"I know when your lieing from when your not. What was wrong..?"

Anzu gripped her fingers and sighed. "N-Nothing."

Yami got closer to her. "Anzu... Were you jealous by any chance..?"

Anzu pulled her hair. "J-Just a little..." He sighed. "Anzu, I haven't seen her in a long time. We were just talking."

"I know, but you get jealous too sometimes."

"Not really."

"Yeah you do." She said nodding. "Remember when I was talking to Jounouchi then he started to tickle me? You looked really pissed, but you didn't do anything. You just sat there with a frown on your cute face." She said said pushing his face together.

He rolled his amythst eyes. "That was only once, and it was a good reason. Come on Anzu, what if I started tickle Rebecca in front of you. You'd probably punch both of us."

"No I wouldn't! Thats too cruel!"

Yami smirked. "Too 'cruel'? Try telling that to the bruise you gave me on my cheek last year."

She blushed. "Your still on that? I said I was sorry!"

"What comes around goes around."

Anzu's eyes widened. "I'm kidding Anzu. I'd never hit you." He said kissing her. "And I'd never like anyone else, your the only one for room in my heart."

Anzu became sad again. "At some point, I bet you liked Mana.."

He sighed. "I admit, I liked her when i

first met her, I was 12. I only liked her for a week or two. I only see her as a friend."

Anzu nodded. "Okay."

She wanted to prove her point really bad. She wanted to make Yami jealous. She smirked evily.

Yami slowly backed away from her. Anzu ran up to him. "Let's go out!"

"Are you okay Anzu...? I think you've forgotten what we are, and what we do.."

She smacked him. "I meant somewhere Yami!"

He frowned and sat on the couch. "First of all, that hurt Anzu. Second of all, i'm tired."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleasssse?"

"No Anzu."

She glared at him. "Yes."

"No Anzu."

"Yes."

"No.."

"No." She said smirking.

"Good." He said. Anzu sighed. "Pretty please?"

He glared at her. "I...Said..No."

"Meanie.." She said crossing her arms. Her eyes widened. "Wait a second... I can go _myself."_

"Yourself?" She nodded. "Orr Yugi can come with me." She said trying to get into him.

"Yugi said he'll be-"

"Or maybe Kaiba.." That was it. "Kaiba!? Oh, no way in hell thats happening. I'll go with you, goddamnit."

"Yay, Thank you!"

Anzu decided the best place would be a crouded area. Yami was annoyed while he was driving, while Anzu was smiling.

Anzu was telling him where to go. Once they arrived he stopped the car. "Anzu."

"Yes?"

"Why the HELL are we here?"

She looked at him. She fake pouted. "You don't want to spend time with me?"

He didn't bother to say anything. They walked around. Anzu sat down on a bench.

"Aren't you having fun?" She asked.

"No."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Not at all. I really would appreciate if we could go home now."

"Not yet." He groaned. A man walked up to Anzu. "Anzu?"

It was Marik. "Marik? What are you doing here?" He sat next to her. "I'm here with my sister Ishizu."

Marik leaned over. "Oh hey Yami!"

"Hello.." Anzu smirked. She started to flirt with Marik on purpose. It was just the two of them talking for a good ten minutes while Yami was trying his best to keep calm. "So you and Yami are dating?.." He asked.

"U-Uh..Yeah...I guess." She acted out. Yami's heart shattered and his eye twitched.

After and hour, They finally got ready to leave. "Nice seeing you Anzu" He hugged her. She hugged back which made another knife stab into Yami. "Yeah. See you,"

Yami was glaring at him while he hugged her. Marik smirked and mouthed 'She's mine' to Yami. His hand glided across her butt. Her eyes widened. "Hey!"

Anger filled Yami's body. Hatred filled his body.

Jealousy filled his body.

Just as Marik was about to walk away, Yami punched him in the face. "How dare you touch Anzu like that!? You think you can just get away with touching her like-" Yami was about to say more until he realized he was still in public. People stared at him. He scowled and grabbed Anzu's, walking away.

"Stop it Yami! Peoples looking!"

"Like I give a fuck." He said. Yami opened the car door, got in and slammed it closed. He drove off fast and blew everyone in front of him.

"Yami calm-"

"That bastard... "

"Yami-"

"Anzu what the hell was that!?" Anzu looked at him. "What?"

"You know damn well what! You fucking flirted with him like I wasn't right next to you! You even hugged him and you allowed him to touch you like that!"

"I didn't know he was going to do that!"

"I bet you wanted to go to that damn place because you knew he'd be there!"

Tears started form in her eyes. "Thats not it! Why would I do that! Yami your just-"

He stared at her. "What the fuck am I Anzu? Overreating!?"

"Yami stop staring at me! Your driving!"

They arrived at their house. Yami slambed the car door. They walked in the house. "Yami can you please-"

"Why did you hug him?! Do you have a thing with him?!"

"No!"

"Are you dating him behind my back or something?"

"No were just _friends._ Remember that line?"

He felt like he wad stabbed, ran over, and thrown off a cliff. "Oh now I get it..." He said smirking. "This is cause of Mana right?"

She didn't respond. "Anzu! How am i going to get it through your damn head!? I DON'T LIKE HER! Then you get that bastard to make feel a type of way..." Tears ran down his eyes. "T-That doesn't feel good Anzu!"

Anzu felt like she killed someone. Her body was shaking. She made him cry... She even shed some tears herself.

"I...I'm sorry.."

"How do you think I felt when your were talking to him nonstop... How you hugged him...And even before that...I was worried...I was worried that _you_ wouldn't like Mana. Shes cheerful, fun and caring! But I wouldn't date her... It would be too weird... Please stop assuming! I did nothing wrong, so don't try to make me feel how you did. Because whatever you think I was doing, it's not purpose."

Anzu sighed. "Your right...Is shouldn't have done that. If I had never met you, you wouldn't be so sad, stressed-"

He kissed her. She stumbled back. "Yami.."

"Don't say that...Don't ever say that again..." A stream of tears went down her cheeks. "But it true.." She whispered. "We should...We should.. Temporarily break up.."

He let her go. "What are you saying? Do you even know what your saying?"

"I think it's-"

"Whatever you say, I won't care. Keep on talking about 'break up'. It's not happening."

She stared at him. "Why do you li-..."

He scowled. "I thought I explained all of this. Why are you asking me that!? To answer all of these stupid questions, No, we're not breaking up, No, I don't like you, I love you, No, I don't like Mana at all, No, I don't appreciate Marik TOUCHING YOU LIKE THAT!"

She jumped. She wined in her hands. "S-Stop yelling..Please. Your scaring me."

His purple eyes moved to look at her. His eyes widened. He was clutching her stomach. Yami ran to her and kneeled down. "Anzu, is your stomach hurting?"

She smiled sadly. "J-Just a little.." She shut her eyes tightly, and held her stomach tighter.

"Anzu... You should lay down. Especially since what i've said-"

"N-No no, it's not your fault. It's mine.. Don't take the blame.. You had a good reason to say those things...O-Ow..."

"You still need rest though. Can you walk?" She nodded. "I think I can..."

Yami helped her up, but she instantly fell on him. "I can't.."

He picked her up bridal style and walked to the room. He set her down. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks.."

He lay down next to her, and looked at the cieling. "Somtimes I wonder... How are the others handling this?... Mai is pregnant from Joey... He spoke to me personally, and he said he couldn't handle it. I think he was planning to leave her.." He said sighing.

He continued. "I begged him not to but... What can I do..? It's none of my bisuness anyways. At first, when you date someone, it's because you like them. You feel connected to them like two magnets..As you continue to be with them, the relationship gets more serious. Only for certain people. But most men in the world only go for women with a pretty face and a goregous body, then they go and get them pregnant.. Once they've found out, It's done for. They leave the women with the child. And the worst thing is, that your can't even love your baby like you want to because, 'It's from the bitch that left me.' "

Anzu looked at him sadly. "Joeys a great friend, of course. But he's sort of like the types of guys I mentioned... But when I think _we_ aren't doing well with this... I need to think of the other people who are _really_ going through hell. I want us to have a good life, with a good family. And all the stuff i've said to you... Cursing and etcetera... I was mad.. I can't be mad.. I let my jealously get the best of me.."

Anzu felt bad, knowing she was the main one who caused this. Yami smiled at her. "I'm wrong sometimes but...A humans not a human without having feelings."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sorry.." He kissed her again. "I don't like when people do that to you..." He kissed her on the neck. She smiled. "I know, i'm sorry too."

He held her waist and gave her one last kiss. "I love you...Please remember that."

She nodded and smiled. "I will." He couldn't help but smile back. "Night."

"Goodnight Yami." He lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach. "Night to you too little one.." He whispered.

Anzu giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami stared at Anzu. They were sitting on the couch, with Anzu ranting on about 'poor Mai'. Yami wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

She titled her head. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes.. Uh, Anzu?"

"Yes...?" He sighed, knowing he shouldn't be asking this question. "I suppose this is inappropriate question to ask, but.."

She got ready to hit him. "Yeah?.."

"Is it me...Or did your chest get bigger?"

... It played in his head...

... _A_ _t that moment.._

He earned a strong, sharp, painfull slap. "What kind of question is that!?"

"It jus-"

"Why were you even looking there!?"

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were Yami. Pervert!" He groaned. "No i'm not.." He didn't want to explain himself. He knew it was coming, yet he still proceeded.

Anzu glared deeply at him. He sat there uncomfortable. Her eyes then softened. She looked at him in awe. After what has been happening, the girl had forgotten how beautiful her lover was.

His dark, long eye lashes... His perfectly shaped face... His sparkling purpleeyes.. The sun shined on him from the opened window, making his skin shine, forming tiny beads of sweat on his cheeks. His blond bangs fell down, going a little past his chin.

Anzu forgot how loving he was.. But she had not shown any love the past few weeks. But he definatly had..

She stared at his goregous face... He finally looked towards her. Amythst meeting azure.

Anzu stared deeply into them, getting lost in a purple world. He looked concerned. "Anzu? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me?"

Her hand slowly reached out, and touch his face. "Your so... Beautiful."

His expression changed immediately. He didn't know how to take it. He was a boy. They don't usually get called that. Yami just stared at her with a puzzled look.

Anzu leaned, pushing against his chest, making him lean down. She kiss him deeply. Yami slowly parted their lips. "Anzu.." He said. "What are you doing.." She kissed him again. After a minute she stopped kissing him. Yami stared at her blandly. "What was that?..." He sat up. "Don't do that out of nowhere."

Anzu started to giggle. She jumped off him and laughed more. She jumped around the house laughing. He watched her turned his head back and forth. "Are you drunk?" He said looking at her like she was insane.

Anzu laughed and fell right on her back. "Ow! Hahah! That-Haha- Hurt!" She laughed as she rubbed her back. Yami stood up and looked down at her. " I didn't taste any alcohol in your mouth though... So your not drunk." He picked her up, and set her on her feet. Yami held her shoulders. "Isn't it bad to be jumping around for you?"

She laughed. "Of courrrrsseee not..." Anzu smiled sadly.

"Anzu..

"I-I don't know... I just feel scared..." Yami looked at her with worry. "Why are you feeling that way?"

She smiled. "N-Nevermind! I'm fine-" Yami let her go and smirked. "Yes... Of course your 'fine'. But do you know what else you are? A _liar_. I absolutely _hate_ when you leave me in suspense. Besides, why hide what your hiding? I will find out anyways, Anzu."

She felt ashamed. "I'm fine Yami..." She said rubbing her arm. He sighed. He couldn't get out out of her.

He faced away from her. Yami somehow knew what it was. It hurt him to know she's suffering alone. That she was the one going through it the most. That he couldn't help her. That she didn't want to tell him ...He tried to hold back him tears...He felt it burn his eyes. Yami closed his eyes... He grabbed both of her hands. "Why won't you tell me Anzu..." He said silently.

"Yami.."

"Anzu. I want to help you." He gently sqeezed her hands. "I really want to help you get through this.. I want to be there for you when you cry... When your sad.. When your suffering.." He looked at her. "But how can I if your acting like nothing's wrong? If you don't tell me I won't know, and I won't be able to help you."

Anzu stared into his eyes, then looked away. "Your right..." She sighed. "But you worry too much."

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed his eyes.

Anzu sighed.

 _The Next Day.._

It was morning. Yami was laying on the couch with his face stuffed in a pillow. Anzu opened the front door. "Yami, i'm going somewhere."

"Where.." He said from inside the pillow. Anzu smiled. "To see Mai... And Jounouchi."

"Okay.. Mai and...Jounouchi.." He gasped and threw the pillow off of his face. "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Um.. Why?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Why not?" Anzu shrugged. "Okay."

They headed out. The truth was... Yami didn't want to go. He always hated Mai's annoying voice. But most of all, he didn't want Jounouchi to try anything... On Anzu.

Him and Yugi had a grudge against each other since Duelist Kingdom. Instead of using the three million dollars for his sisters operation, he bought a mansion.

They arrived at their three storie house. They stared at it wide eyed. "Wow.. This is huge!" Anzu said walking closer to it.

Yami was amazed and disappointed. He sighed.

Suddenly the door opened. Jounouchi ran out. "Anzu, Yami!" He hugged Anzu first. "How have you been?"

She smiled. "Good." Yami took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself. He can't get jealous that easily... The way he's hugging her.. Yami closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Jounouchi looked up. "Yami,"

He put his arm around his neck. "And you?" He said.

Yami didn't look at him. "Fine." Jounouchi let go. "Come in." He said.

Yami followed behind Anzu as they walked in. Anzu looked at him, and stopped. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes..." Yami walked up to Jounouchi. "Hey, where's _Mai_?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, um, s-shes in the room.."

Anzu looked around. "Where? Can I see her?"

Jounouchi scratched his head. "She's s-sleeping so...F-Follow me!"

"Somethings weird.." She said to Yami.

"You don't know?" He said. "I thought I told you.."

"Told me?.." She gasped. "Oh!" Yami nodded. They followed Jounouchi and sat down. He was talking with Anzu for _ten_ minutes.

 _Calm down...Calm...Down...Calm.._ Is what ran through Yamis head. He tried. He tried his best not the throw the glass vase that was next to him. Jounouchi then touched her hand.

Yami stood up scowling. "Why..." He said pointing to his hand. He tried not to make a whole scene. Jounouchi looked. "Oh, I didn't realize." He removed it.

Anzu laughed awkwardly. "Um... Oh, Jounouchi. Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm pregnant."

 _Maybe that would teach him to lay his filthy hands off Anzu.._ Yami thought. His eyes were wide. "Seriously!?"

She nodded. Jounouchi put his hand on his chin. "Let me guess..." He said looking at Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes. Joucouchi smirked. "Wow Yami, I didn't know you liked Anzu that way."

Yami looked at him. "Jounouchi... Are you stupid?"

"Am I? I just thought you liked someone more than Anzu."

Yami scowled. "What?" Anzu looked at the floor, biting her lip.

Jounouchi shrugged. "Nothinggg, i'll keep your secret safe."

"What the hell are you saying?.." Anzu looked worried. She faced Yami. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know..." Yami felt something.. Suspicious.

Jou stood up. "Well, how about we walk around the city?"

"Sure." Anzu said. Yami sighed. They headed out. Yami glared at Jounouchi. "Why didn't you ask _Mai_ if she wanted to come?"

Jou gasped. "U-Uh, shes sick. Let's go!"

Anzu looked at Yami. He shook his head. They walked around for about an hour. All the decorations were took down, and it cooler. They visited stores and malls.

Yami was walking behind both of them slowly. He wanted to leave. Anzu went by him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, then smirked. "I'm fine, you _worry_ too much."

She glared at him. All three of them began to turn the corner on the sidewalk, then stopped.

They saw... Two people. All five of them froze. It was... Yugi and Rebecca.

Yami's eyes went wide. Anzu smiled awkwardly. They are stared at each other.

Jounouchi and Yugi were looking at each other, glaring into each others soul. Yugi clenched his hands. "You..."

Jou did the same. "And you.." Yugi scowled. "I told you I didn't want to see you again! Yet you show up right in front of my fucking face!" He yelled.

"It's not my fault you happend to be here aswell! I'm suprised your short legs managed to get here from your house!"

Yugi walked closer to him. "Have you ever heard of cars!?"

"Yeah, have you heard of turning back around?!" He grabbed Yugis collar. Yugi punched him in the face, which caused a nose bleed. They began to fight. Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "Yugi calm down!"

Yugi struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me GO!"

Jounouchi ran to attack Yugi. Anzu ran up to him. "Jounouchi stop-" He shoved her making her fall into the road.

Yamis eyes widened. "Anzu-" Suddenly a fist came to his face. Jounouchi glared at Yami. "You stay out of this!"

Yami felt blood run down his mouth. He clenched his hands and stood up slowly. He looked and saw him strangling Yugi. Yami clenched his teeth. He ran up the Jou and punched him right back in the face, making him fly and hit the wall. "Your the one at fault! Don't try to take it out on everyone else! Yugi has the right to be mad, you selfish bastard!"

He slowly walked towards him. "And how dare you shove Anzu like that?! Don't you see shes fucking pregnant!?" He said punching him again. He held his collar. "You don't hit women! Especially pregnant ones! Which explains why you and Mai aren't together! I swear I'll kill you!"

Anzu slowly got up. "Y-Yami... It's okay, i'm fine."

Rebecca was by Yugi. "Yugi, are you okay?" He nodded. "Yes." Rebecca and Yugi went up to Anzu. "Are you okay Anzu?"

"Y-Yes.." Her eyes were welled up. "It... It just hurts!" She said squeezing her eyes. Yugi ran up the Yami. "Yami, Anzu..She..."

Yami looked at her. He let go of Jou, making him fall, and ran up to Anzu. He kneeled down by her. "Anzu.. Whats wrong?"

Tears fell down her eyes. "I don't know why... B-But it hurts.."

He bit his lip. "Is it because he pushed you?"

"I-I don't know... Can we go home please.."

Yami looked into her eyes and wiped her tears. "Yes... Just relax-"

He felt a sharp pain in his pain. He felt it going deeper. He froze. Yami turned around slowly. Jounouchi...Had a sharp glass.. In his back. He stabbed it deeper. Yami winced, and elbowed him in the face.

Anzu looked at him, then to Yami. "Yami, what happened?"

Yami pulled the glass out of his back. He threw it. Blood was on his hand. Her mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh..Y-Yami."

He looked pissed. Yami looked at him hands. They were covered with his blood. "Damnit.."

Anzu stood up. "I... I think you need to go to the-" She lost her balance, and fell. Right on Yamis chest. He looked down at her. "You can't stand?"

"Uh, I can.. I just..." He wiped his hands on his clothes. He looked at Yugi. His face was dripping with blood. Rebecca was crying in her hands. Joucouchi was knocked out in the road.

"We can't leave him here Yami-"

"I can care less. He deserves to be in the fucking road. I hope he gets ran over by a damn car."

Anzus eyes widened. "Don't say that.. You don't know what hes really going through."

Yami looked at her. "Yugi was kind enough to let him have the money for his sisters eye operation. He was _supposed_ to use it to help her. But he was selfish and used it to buy... A mansion. Now, if I did that to you, how would you feel?"

Anzu felt tears in her eyes. She just wanted to...Make him laugh.. Or just crack a smile. "But would you like it if he said he wanted you to be ran over by a car?"

"If I did all of that, then I wouldn't care. I'd kill myself."

Now...This was going way too far. "But didn't you say to start over?"

"Yes because I'm not going to be the suspect of someone committing suicide."

Yugi walked over to him. "Um.. Can you can stop the 'suicide' conversation.. Bad vibes."

"Your right."

All four of them began to walk back to their houses. Yugi and Anzu were walking in front. Yami watched them as they talked. They started to laugh.

He sighed. At least shes happy... He couldn't even make her smile once. Its always something making her sad. Maybe he wasn't... The one for her.

Just looking at them makes him feel like a failure. He also got jealous to easily.. Looking at them. Yami felt a finger touch him. It was Rebecca.

"Oh god.." He muttered silently. "Sooo!" She said. "Do you still want that Dark Magician?"

"Yes I do. No matter how many times you ask, I will always say YES."

She smiled sadly. "I know.. Thats not the problem.." She looked at him. "I know how your feeling?"

"What?"

"I can tell from how you were looking at them."

..Did he really show it that much. He didn't say anything.

"So I _am_ right." He felt his eyes burn. "It doesn't matter anyways..."

"I'm sorry!" A voice screamed. Rebecca and Yami stopped. They turned. It was Jounouchi. He was crawling on the floor.

Yami ran backwards and Rebecca screamed. He looked... Beat up. Yugi and Anzu looked.

"How are you even?!-" Yami was confused. Jounouchi touched Yamis leg. "Before you leave-"

"Don't touch me!" Yami said kicking him off.

Joucouchi held onto the wall. "Before you leave... I need to say something.."

They all stared at him, getting ready to move if he tried something. "Anzu.." Jou said.

Yami scowled. Anzu looked at him. "Y-Yes.."

"I've.." He took a deep breath. "Ever since I saw you i've had a crush on you! I like you!"

Anzu covered her mouth and blushed. Yugis mouth was open. Rebecca face palmed.

And Yami... He looked like he saw a ghost. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open aswell.

Joucouchi ran up to Anzu...and kissed her. Right on the lips. She quickly pushed him off. "J-JOUNOUCHI!"

Yami was frozen. Yugi ran up to Jou and knocked him out again. Anzu started to cry. "He...He-"

"That bastard.." Yugi said. Rebecca ran up to Yami. "Yami?"

Yugi slowly walked to him to. "Uh, Yami.."

Yami felt his heart beat fast. He began to heat up, but felt cold. Lots of emotions filled him. Anzu...Got...Kis... His eyes slowly closed. Then he...Fainted.

He fell upwards upon Yugi. Anzu ran up to him. "Yami!"

Yugi lay him on the ground. "He fainted.."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Please private message me if i had made any mistakes, thank you.)

Yami slowly opened his eyes. He saw a ceiling. He felt around him. He was in a bed.

He slowly sat up, then groaned. Every part of his body hurted. He looked around. He was in... His room? How did he get here..?

"What?.." He said silently. "How am I here..." Yami tried to remember what happened. Oh yes... He remembered the last thing that happend. He felt his whole body shut out, then everything went black.

But why did he faint? He closed his eyes. He fainted because...Because...What was it?

Oh! It something about Anzu. And Joucouchi.. He scowled at his name. What did they do... They... No, not they.. He... His eyes widened. "He kissed her..."

Yami felt anger boil in his body. He slowly stood up. He slowly opened the door. He saw Anzu on the couch. She Was hugging her knees and a blanket was wrapped around her. She was staring at the TV, but it wasn't on. She looked like she was crying a lot.

What is she doing?... "Anzu.." She looked. "Oh... Your up.." He walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Do you know how I got here?"

"Yes," Anzu said. "You fainted. So me Rebecca, and Yugi had to drag you here." She looked at him. "I was worried.."

"Yes..." He murmered. Anzu gripped the couch.

He casually sat down on the side of the couch. "Why are you crying Anzu?.."

She gasped. He sat there waiting for a reply. " You can't hide it." He sighed. "And why are you staring at the TV when nothing is on?"

Anzu buried her face in the blanket deeper. "Why can't I stare at the TV.."

"Anzu." He said sternly.

She sighed. "Yami.. Are you mad at me?"

"Why should I have be mad at you?". Anzu looked into his eyes. "Yami, J...Jounouchi kissed me.. We k-kissed... And it was right in front of you.."

Yami stared at her. "Anzu... He kissed you. You didn't. It's not your fault.."

Tears ran down her cheek. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry..!"

He sighed. "Why are you apologizing..? Nothing is your fault Anzu. You know it. I am mad that he kissed you... But its over, you didn't expect it.." He went up to her. "I hate to see you cry. Especially if it's because of me.." Yami wiped her tears.

Anzu looked into his violet eyes. "Is there anyway... I can make it up to you?.."

He stared at her. "Make it up to me..?" She nodded. "I feel.. Really bad."

Yami shook his head. "No. Anzu...Please. The last thing I would want you to do is... Make it up to me.." He closed his eyes. "I should be making it up to you..." He whispered. "...I got you.. Pregnant.." Guilt washed all over his body.

Anzu gently slapped him. "Don't say that.. It's no ones fault.."

"Yes.. But-"

"No buts."

"Anz-" She stuffed a pillow in his face. "No."

He lifted his head up and sighed. Suddenly his phone started to ring. He ignored it.

"Was that your phone?.."

"Yeah.."

It rang again. He ignored it. "Um..Yami.."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you answer it?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Wow. So thats how you do stuff. You don't do things because you don't feel like it."

"Exactly." The phone rang again. He snatched his phone, and threw it at the wall.

"Yami!"

"I'm going to sleep... I have a headache."

She stood up. "Oh.. Okay.." Yami walked into the room and hopped on the bed. He closed his eyes.

His phone ran again. He clenched his hands. He went back to pick up his phone, then actually answered it. "What do you want damnit!?"

"Whoah. Called you at the wrong time huh?"

He sighed.. It was Yugi. "Whats wrong with you? You seem mad.."

"It doesn't matter... What do you want anyways?"

"Well.. How is.. Anzu?"

"Shes perfectly fine..."

"Oh... Thats good.. After the thing with Jounouchi..."

Yami scowled. "I know.."

"And...How about you?.. Are you okay? I know your probably pissed." Yugi said laughing a bit.

"Well, I was. If I had never fainted... Let's just say, Jounouchi would be dead by now.."

"Yes...I can see it..If someone kissed Rebecca...I'd probably just die. He would probably go insane if someone did that to Mai." Yugi said. There was a bit of hesitation in his sentence.

"Mai is no longer a word in Jounouchis dictionary, if you didn't know."

There was a long silence.

"Um... Yami.."

"Yes.."

"S-So... I wanted to ask-..."

"Yes?"

"Well.."

"What is it?"

He couldn't say it.. As if it was hard to. "You know what.. Are you coming with Anzu?"

He groaned. "I'm tired you know. You don't know what it feels like to faint and wake up with a headache, and just to remember you girlfriend got kissed. And no."

Yugi started to laugh. Yami rolled his eyes. "Thats funny to you?"

"No. Its hallarious. Well, not the part about Anzu. Your headache part."

"...Fine then." Yami sighed then stretched. Anzu walked to the room, and opened the door, hitting his head. "Ow!"

"Oops.."

His headache was now even worse. He glared at her.

"What?.. I-It was an accident." She said trying not to laugh.

"Maybe so...Despite the fact your trying not to laugh your ass off..."

"It was funny though." She patted his head. "Aww. Does your head hurt?" Anzu said teasing him. He moved her arm. "Stop it."

"Are you mad?"

"...No."

"You look like it."

"Well i'm not." He said turning away from her. She sighed and went behind him. She started to mess his hair up.

"...Are you trying to get me mad? Because it's working."

"Okay."

"I'm serious. Stop." He got up from where he was sitting.

"Fiinne. Geez. Your always mad."

Yami turned and looked at her. "I bet if I messed your hair up, by now, you'd probably be crying in the corner."

"That isn't true."

"Fine. Deny it all you want. I know what you would do."

"I bet if I brought my 'friend' i've knew since I was a child over, and it was a boy, you'd...be...Pissed!"

He stared at her then closed his eyes. "...Don't take this personal but, there's one trait you have I don't like about you."

Anzu already felt heartbroken. She swallowed. "..Whats that?"

"You don't forget about the past. If I did something a year ago, you have to bring it up all the time. I don't understand. Why don't you forget about Mana if you hate her so much!? I can't even bring a fucking female friend around without you getting jealous! It's not fair Anzu!"

Anzu felt her eyes begin to well up. She then felt wet tears running down her face. Lots of them. She turned to cover her face. She fully turned around and walked out of the room. Anzu walked to the front door, opened it and went outside. "Anzu what are you-"

She slambed the door. Anzu walked outside on the grass. Her tears dripped on it. She whipped out her phone.

Yami went outside. "Anzu what the hell are you doing!"

"Leave me alone! Go away!" She dialed Rebeccas number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Go away! Leave me alone Yami!" More tears dripped on the grass.

Rebecca answered. "Hello?"

"Rebec...Re.." She said trying to get the word out.

"Anzu? Are you okay? Are you crying!?"

"..I-I.."

Rebecca panicked. "What's wrong!? Tell me tell me!"

Anzu could hear Yugi in the back. He took the phone from Rebecca. "Anzu?"

"..Y-Yugi?"

"Aw...Your crying...What happened?"

"..Y-Yami! T-That jerk!"

"Yami?" Now Anzu could hear Rebecca. "Yami!? Did he do something!? Did he cheat on you!? Hit you!? Yell at you!? Oooh, i'm coming over there to beat his ass!" Rebecca screamed.

"W-Wait-" Anzu said. They hung up. She sighed.

"Anzu-" Yami tried to say. "Go away! Gosh! I don't want to hear your voice!"

"..Fine-" Someone suddenly jumped on him and started to attack. "What the-!?"

It was Rebbeca. She was scratched, punched, kicked, and bit him. "You will pay!"

"O-Ow! Get the hell off me!"

Yugi came running. He grabbed Rebeccas waist. "Rebecca calm down! Stop that!"

"He made Anzu cry!"

"I know I know.. We don't know the reason though."

Yami looked at his arm. It was bleeding. He glared at Rebecca. "Thanks alot. Crazy ass.."

"What did you say!?" She screamed. Yami turned to Yugi. "When you leave, please, go teach her some damn manners. And cut her nails."

"Yeah, Rebecca don't do that ever again."

"Fine."

Yugi released her but held her wrist then sighed. "Okay, where's Anzu."

Yami pointed to the corner. Yugi smiled. "Hey Anzu!"

She smiled sadly. Yugi looked back at Yami. "Now what the heck did you do?"

"How did you get here so fast...? And I spoke how I felt."

"We were nearby, and what do you mean you spoke how you felt?"

"..Can we um... Go inside?" He nodded. Yugi and Rebbeca walked inside. Yami was about to until he remember Anzu. He face palmed. "Are you coming inside?"

"Don't speak to me Yami."

"Come inside already."

"Leave me alone." Yami walked to her and grabbed her hand forcing her to walk inside. He closed the door. "And don't touch me Yami!"

"..Fine." He sat on the couch. He then explained everything he said to Anzu. Yugi thought about it. "I see..."

Anzu huffed. "You make it seem like you said it all nice!" She yelled.

Yami turned to her. "You know what? Your really getting on my nerves. You make it seem like I hit you or something actually bad. You even had to call Yugi for no reason."

"Well I'm sorry for getting on your nerves!"

Yugi sighed. "You two need to calm down. Anyways... So your friend came over, Anzu got jealous, she brang it up today, you yelled at her.. Right..?"

"Yes.."

"Okay so question number one, why did you yell at her?"

Yami closed his eyes. "I don't like yelling at her.. I didn't want to..I just got out of control."

"Okay, Anzu why did you bring it up?"

"Because I can't forget about the past... Yami says.."

Yami stuffed his face in a pillow. "You see. Thats exactly what I mean."

Yugi thought again. "Okay. I know what to do. Follow me you two."

He pushed them into their room. "Um...Yugi."

"Now stay there."

"Are you stupid? Putting us in our own room.." Yami asked. Yugi glared at him. "Shut the hell up." He then locked the door and closed it.

Yami and Anzu were standing there dumbstruck. "Uh.."

Yami turned around. "I see what he's doing. It was the answer all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"Anzu.. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said that or yelled at you. It was immature... I should know not to bring female friends around so carelessly around you. You are also right. I too, would have gotten angry if you brought a male over so suddenly. I guess it isn't your fault... Everything you think a lot about sticks with you, which is why you brang that up. I shouldn't be yelling at you in the first place, your... Pregnant afterall. Which is actually my fault. I know it can cause stress. I can tell you don't want to have this baby...And I can't blame you Anzu. But I know we can get through this. I hate to see you cry, and the fact that I made you do it pushes more guilt on me than I already have.."

Anzu felt even more tears in her eyes. "Y-Yami.. Stop saying it's your fault. Its no ones fault. It should be a happy thing that we're going to have a baby right?.. I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have brang it up.. I won't do it anymore. I guess I was being dramatic.."

"Lets.. Forget what happened okay? At least try.."

She smiled. "Okay." He couldn't help but to smile back. He held her waist and kissed her. She returned it. He deepened the kiss.

At that very moment, Yugi unlocked the door. "You guys done yet..." His eyes widened.

Yami quickly parted from Anzu.

"Sorry about that! Didn't know you guys were going to... Make up that way.."

Yami glared deeply at him. He snatched up a hard cover book, and threw it at him.

"Ow!" He said gripping his arm. Anzu blushed and giggled. "This always happens."

"Yeah.." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

Yugi sighed. "Uh..Anyways, since we're here... Why don't we stay for awhile?"

"I don't mind.." Yami said.

After ten minutes, Rebecca and Anzu were in the living room talking about who knows what. Yami walked into the room. He saw his duel monster cards. He picked them up and sighed.

Yugi poked his head in. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Yugi looked at his hand. "I haven't played that in awhile.."

"I can't even remember the last time I did..."

Yugi walked in and closed the door behind him. Yami looked at him. "What are you doing?.."

"Yami... I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay but you could've left the door open."

"Those two can't hear this! Mostly Rebecca though.." Yugi said sitting on the bed.

Yami put his cards away and sat on the bed. "I'm listening."

Yugi clenched his teeth together. "I think Rebecca...She...I think she wants to.. She.."

"She wants to what?.."

"Don't tell her anything I say okay?" He nodded.

Yugi took a deep breath. He covered his face. "I think Rebbeca wants to have a child!"

Yami stared at him. "Really? How do you know?"

"W-Well she keeps talking about it.. And at night she keeps doing 'things'.. She didn't say it directly to me but shes trying to refer to it.."

"What's so bad about it? Just talk about it with her.."

"But Yami.." He sighed. "I'm not ready to do it with her! Yet, have a child!"

"Well if you don't want to, don't have it. If she does..Like I said, talk about it with her. Are you scared?"

"Partially... But it will lead to having a child-"

"Not always will it lead to having a child. You may never know. Your going to end up having it either way."

"..What?"

"If you stay in your relationship long enough, it's going to happen at some point. Yugi.. Just talk about it with her.."

Yugi sighed. "I guess I will.."

"Good luck then.."

Rebecca then opened the room door. "What are you guys doing! Come out here!"

"Good timing." Yami said. Yugi glared at at him. Yami and Yugi walked out the room.

Rebecca stood up. "Okay. We should play a game!"

Yami turned to walk back into the room. "No thanks-"

"You don't even know what game i'm going to suggest!" Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Fine. What is it."

"Sit down!"

Yami sat next to Anzu and Yugi. Rebecca stepped in front of them. "Okay boyfriend, best friend, and... Person!"

Yami thought about what she just said. Boyfriend, which is obviously Yugi. Best friend..Mosy likely Anzu. And person... Was him? Yami glared deeply at Rebecca. "That wasn't necessary." He said.

"Whatever.. Anyways I've made up my own game, which is kind of similar to others.. So this is how you play, Yugi please explain."

"Huh?"

"Explain?"

"Um.."

"Explain the game!"

"Rebecca, I have no idea what game your talking about.."

She face palmed. "Then i'll explain it.. It's kind of like truth or dare and spin the bottle. You ask someone to do a dare, if they don't agree to it, someone must spin a bottle for them and the person it lands on, you must...Kiss!"

"...I-Interesting?.." Anzu said.

Yami tried to process what she just said. "If we don't agree to the dare... We spin a bottle... And the person it lands on, we kiss them..?"

"Exactly."

"..Did you think this through? For example, what if Yugi doesn't agree to a dare, and the bottle points to Anzu... Are you fine with your boyfriend kissing my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I know that. Thats why we must agree not to take any of this personal because it's just a game. No jealously, or fights. Okay?"

Yugi sighed.. "Umm... I don't know Rebecca.."

"Pleassseee! It'll be fun!"

"...Fine.." Yugi said. Rebecca looked at Anzu. "What about you Anzu?"

"..I-I guess..." Rebecca turned to Yami. "And you."

"Whatever.. Fine. If anything happens, i'm blaming it on you."

"Okay, let's start."

They all sat in a circle. "Who wants to go first?"

No one answered. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Fine I will." She scanned all three of them. She smirked eviley. "Yami."

He groaned. "Hurry up."

"I dare you to...Propose to Anzu."

Yugi tried not the laugh. Anzu blushed. Yami stared at Rebecca. "What do you mean?.."

"This should be easy for you. Just propose to her."

He sighed. "Okay.." He turned to Anzu. "Will you marry me."

Rebecca face palmed. "Idiot. What kind of proposal is that!? She'll never say yes to that!"

"Why would I put effort into it, just for it to be fake? I'd rather save it."

"Okay whateverr. You go next."

Yami thought of who to choose. "Anzu..."

Anzu sighed. "I saw it coming.." She said.

"I dare you to smack Yugi as hard as you can."

"..Okay then."

Yugi glared at Yami. "Go to hell."

Anzu sat in front of Yugi. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'll get him back." Anzu held her hand out and slapped him.

Yugi rubbed his cheek. "N-Nice hit.."

"Sorry."

Yami looked at Yugi. "It's fine. I've felt it many times."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "It's my turn right?"

"Yup." Rebecca said.

"Yugi. I dare you to pour cold water on Yami."

Yugi smirked. "Of course." Yami's eyes widened. "Wait-"

Yugi already had a cup of water with ice on it. He poured it all on Yami.

Yami sighed slowly. "I'm not cleaning this up."

Anzu looked at Yugi. "Your turn."

"Yami, I dare you to cut your hair."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Seems like you planned that. I'll pass."

"Get a bottle then." Rebecca said. Yugi took a bottle, put it in the middle of all of them, and spun it.

Everyone watched as it spun. It then spun slowly. It landed on...Anzu.

Yami sighed. "I was actually nervous.."

"Everyone was.." Yugi said. Yami gently kissed Anzu. He parted after five seconds. He looked at Rebecca. "Do we.. Have to kiss the person you get..On the lips?"

"No. It's your turn anyways."

Yami was thinking about the game. He was nervous. But all you had to do was use common sense. To prevent any jealously, fighting and such: Think of a dare nobody would pass on, or that someone could easily do. But to be sure, pick a person your fine with your lover getting kisser by. That way, if they happen to decline the dare, if the bottle lands on their lover, there wouldn't be any problem.

Even though that would work better if there was more people. He had to think about it again. It would be Yugi or Rebecca kissing Anzu. Maybe Rebecca would be okay...? I wouldn't mean anything if she kissed Anzu. It wouldn't be on the lips.

"Whats taking you so long!" Rebecca screamed.

"Rebecca.. I dare you to do anything yoy want."

That was a stupid nice right? Not quite. 99 percent, she'd do something easy. 1 percent she'd not. Rebecca is unpredictable though.

Rebecca stared at Yami, as if she was staring into his soul. Blue eyes meeting violet.

It reminded him of Anzus eyes. Rebeccas were different though. While Anzus eyes were a light crystal, Rebecca's were a dull blue. Yami took his eyes off her. "Are you going to go?"

Rebecca examined Yamis eyes. Just like Yugis.. Shaped differently.. Yugis eyes had more of a positive vibe to it. Yamis were more determined and serious.

"Are you sure about that? You said _anything_. Which means anything. You can't stop me."

"Obviously."

She smiled. "Since you said anything, I will give my turn to Yugi, and he must kiss whoever I choose."

Wicked.

She was just that. How smart she was. What was she planning? Yugi turned to her. "Rebecca. Are you serious right now? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious. Blame Yami, the one who said I can do it."

Yami felt his pulse beat faster. "Who will you choose.."

"Yugi.. Kiss Anzu.." She said silently, but loud enough for them to hear.

Yugi stared at Rebecca. "..What are you saying.."

Rebecca felt tears in her eyes. "Kiss Anzu..."

Yugi went up to her. "What are you-!?"

"I know you want to! I've always known! You _still_ have feelings for her!" Tears immediatly came down on her cheeks.

Yugis mouth opened a bit. His eyes were wide. "That's not..."

"Yes it is! You've liked her before, but you never stopped even though your dating me.."

Anzu looked at both of them. She then started to sob in her hands.

Yami's heart started to beat faster. Still... Why did she say still..He turned his head to Anzu. Yami saw her crying. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he could not move.

Yugi felt his lips tremble. "Why are you encouraging it!? Why Rebecca!? Do you like the thought of me kissing her!?"

"So it's true isn't it?!" Rebecca yelled back.

"Maybe! But don't act like your innocent! You basically told me your feelings for Yami!"

Your probably thinking: What..The... Hell.

... Let's take a trip down memory lane.


End file.
